Sé mi soledad
by abril5540
Summary: A Hyuuga Hinata le encantaba estar sola, a pesar de ser médico residente de segundo año en el hospital de Konoha en Tokio, pero por extraño que fuera, a Hyuuga Hinata le encantaba compartir su soledad con el misterioso pelirrojo que dormía en la habitacion 125 - ya va siendo hora de que despiertes ¿no? me gustaria saber tu historia -
1. Chapter 1

A Hyuuga Hinata le gustaba estar sola, le gustaba despertar en las silenciosas mañanas de su habitación con los rayos del sol atravesando la delgada tela blanca que era su cortina en la ventana, despertar con la sensación de un cómodo calorcito invadiendo su cuerpo debido a que apagaba el aire acondicionado todas las madrugadas porque le daba mucho frío. A Hyuuga Hinata le gustaba preparar su café de la mañana mientras cantaba sus canciones favoritas y pensar en la ducha aun escuchando la música, a pesar de que un murmullo sin sentido ni ritmo por el sonido del agua. A Hyuuga Hinata no le gustaba dormir en los cuartos de guardia del hospital Konoha en Tokio, donde siempre había algo de que quejarse, donde la sábana azul parecía más bien enfriarte el cuerpo, y de donde tenía que salir corriendo para atender a un paciente.

Al cerrar la puerta suspiró, mirando el cubo de azúcar que era el cuarto con sus cuatro paredes blancas, todas las camas que conformaban las dos literas, colocadas una frente a la otra y pegadas a cada pared, parecían llamarla, y una vaga familiaridad se instaló en su cuerpo al sentir el frío del aire integral congelarle los huesos, además de la luz de luna que se filtraba por las persianas medio abiertas de la ventana frente a ella. Abrazándose a sí misma, bajó las mangas del suéter negro que utilizaba debajo de su uniforme azul marino y se acomodó en posición fetal en la cama baja de la litera a su derecha, apenas tocó la almohada con la cabeza la puerta se abrió.

\- será la última vez, Hatake – dijo la mujer de pelo rosa antes de colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del alto hombre que cerraba la puerta con sus pies.

\- hm – sus manos se fijaron en la cintura de la mujer mientras la hacía retroceder hacia una cama, pero entonces un ojo negro y otro rojo se fijaron en la figura de la Hyuuga, soltó a la fémina en sus brazos quien se sostuvo de las mangas de su bata para no caer.

Hinata los miró con sus ojos blancos sin moverse de su lugar, un pequeño sonrojo empezó a notarse en sus pálidas mejilla, la pelirrosa le dedicó una mirada sobre sus hombros y enseguida giró su cuerpo para observarla sorprendida y apenada, la Hyuuga se levantó rápidamente y su cabeza se golpeó ligeramente con la cama de arriba, avergonzada camino hacia la puerta.

\- Lo lamento, no fue mi intención, con permiso, Sakura, doctor Hatake - sus manos ya estaban en el pomo gris y rápidamente salió de ahí.

La mirada verdosa de la mujer se quedaron pegados en la puerta hasta que escuchó la risa nerviosa del hombre, la miraba fijamente con sus ojos heterocromáticos mientras rascaba su nuca.

\- no puedo creer que me convencieras – dijo Sakura entre dientes para luego salir de la habitación con un portazo.

El Hatake suspiró y cerró sus ojos, del bolsillo de su bata sacó un pequeño libro

\- tú nunca me fallas – dijo mientras abría la puerta.

.

.

.

.

Se recogió el largo cabello negro en una cola de caballo alto, acomodándose mejor la pollina mientras caminaba por los pasillos siempre blancos del hospital, solo a ella le pasaban cosas como esas, encontrar a tu compañera de residencia y al jefe de ambas en una aventura, sonrió, a Sakura le gustaba vivir su vida.

Miró el reloj en su muñeca, _1:30 a.m._ , para ser Tokio, todo estaba inusualmente tranquilo, generalmente sus guardias eran muy movidas pero estaba agradecida de que esta no lo fuera, había pasado toda la noche anterior estudiando para un seminario que presentó esa mañana, alrededor del mediodía asistió a la doctora Kurenai en un parto complicado y tuvo que pasar casi todo la tarde vigilando a la bebe, cuando Kurenai le asignó un relevo, Ino, otra compañera residente, le pidió ayuda para encontrar a un escurridizo y odioso niño que Sasuke, un residente de tercer año, le había asignado a la rubia y eso fue una tortura.

Se detuvo automáticamente delante de una puerta y justo cuando iba a abrirla sus ojos miraron con curiosidad el numero en ella, _125,_ entonces un pequeño tinte violeta apareció en sus orbes blancos, inconscientemente se había dirigido allí, abrió la puerta y se adentró a la habitación, todo estaba callado, una pared del baño hacia que se creara un pequeño pasillo antes de llegar realmente al cuarto, Hinata lo caminó rápidamente y se acercó a la cama ubicada en el centro de la blanca habitación en donde miró al hombre pelirrojo acostado, le dirigió una sonrisa cansada mientras se sentaba en la cama, la luz de la luna se filtraba a través de las persianas entre juntadas de la gran ventana frente a ellos, haciendo que el cuarto fuera iluminado por largos y finos rectángulos de luz blanca.

\- Hola Kai, lamento no haber venido a verte en estos días – su voz fue un susurro apenado - ¿sabes? Creo que debí venir directo para acá si quería descansar un poco, los cuartos de guardia pueden ser un poco incómodos, pero eso ya te lo he comentado – no pudo evitar mirar hacia el suelo y soltar una pequeña risa mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo.

La morena levantó la vista para mirar con nostalgia al pelirrojo, su cabello carmesí era liso y puntiagudo, tenía grandes ojeras alrededor de sus ojos que contrastaban con su piel pálida, su nariz era varonil pero fina a la vez, con una pequeña bolita en la punta que apenas se podía notar, en lado izquierdo de su frente tenia tatuado el kanji amor. Según lo que sabía nadie había preguntado por el pelirrojo desde que llego al hospital, y de eso ya hacía diez años, parece que alguien vio como el hombre se tiraba al mar para evitar morir en la explosión de un barco en el Puerto de Tokio, ella recordaba tener doce años cuando esa noticia salió, hizo gran escándalo aunque ella no podía recordar mucho, solo sabía que su tío murió por esa explosión, su tío y muchas personas más.

\- ¿Dónde estará mi tío Kai?, por cierto, pronto será su aniversario, eso significa que ya cumplirás once años aquí – le dio un pequeño golpecito en la frente mientras miraba lo que se podía ver de la luna por las persianas – ya va siendo hora de que despiertes ¿no?, me gustaría que me contaras tu historia.

Nadie sabía nada del hombre, en sus mojados pantalones marrones no se encontró ninguna identificación, la policía tomó sus huellas digitales pero no pudieron encontrarlo en el sistema, el que era actualmente jefe de residentes le contó que en ese tiempo él era un residente de segundo año y que había atendido al pelirrojo cuando lo sacaron del agua, se sintió identificado con el extraño hombre tras saber que no tenía a nadie por lo que le rogó a su madre adoptiva, que era la directora del hospital, acogerlo hasta que despertara. La mujer acepto pero con la condición de que el rubio ojiazul debía encargarse de todos sus cuidados, obligación que compartió con la Hyuuga cuando la descubrió una noche cenando en la habitación del pelirrojo, fue ahí cuando le contó todo sobre el misterioso hombre, al día siguiente, cuando lo visitó durante el almuerzo decidió llamarlo Kai hasta que despertara y supiera su verdadero nombre.

El buscapersonas que guindaba del mono en su cadera comenzó a sonar, ella inmediatamente le echó un vistazo.

\- Me necesitan en la sala de urgencias Kai – se bajó de la cama y corrió hacia el pasillo – vendré a verte antes de entregar la guardia, ¡adiós! – le grito abriendo la puerta.

A Hyuuga Hinata le gustaba estar sola, y por extraño que fuera, le gustaba compartir su soledad con el misterioso pelirrojo de la habitación 125 del hospital de Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoolaa!

Guest: ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!, de verdad, lo vi en día que no la estaba pasando muy bien y me hiciste muuuuuy feliz, espero que este capítulo te guste y no te sea un poco aburrido jeje. Todavía no me tengo mucha confianza al escribir pero tú me inspiraste para seguir

Bien… eh… debería decir que Naruto no me pertenece y los casos médicos son de Grey's Anatomy y otras series de medicina...

Capítulo 2

Se quitó los tenis negros y los colocó a un lado de la puerta, junto al bolso blanco que utilizaba para ir a las guardias, miró el reloj en su muñeca, _11:13 a.m.,_ tres horas atrás había terminado su turno en el hospital y después de pasar un tiempo con Kai, como se lo había prometido, se dirigió a su casa, por suerte no era una hora tan transitada en el metro por lo que no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar al apartamento.

Sonriendo se dirigió a la cocina donde se preparó un sándwich, se sentó sobre el largo mesón en posición india (a pesar de tener tres sillas blancas en donde sentarse), y estaba dispuesta a darle un mordisco a su comida cuando escuchó el timbre de su teléfono, sus brazos se detuvieron en el aire, con pesar suspiró y volvió a colocar el alimento en el plato en el que había estado, se bajó y corrió hacia su bolso, su cabello negro se tambaleó de un lado para el otro amarrado todavía en una cola alta, hasta que se agachó para sacar su celular, cuando lo tuvo en la mano miró quien la llamaba: _mamá._

\- ¿hola? – sus ojos se cerraron muy fuerte, esperando una reprimenda.

\- _¡Hinata!, ¿Dónde has estado?_ – Sí, su madre estaba molesta - _¡no he sabido nada de ti en dos días!_

\- Lo siento mamá, he tenido mucho trabajo – dijo con suavidad mientras apoyaba la espalda contra la puerta de madera

\- _Espero que no hayas olvidado la cena de esta noche –_ el tono de su madre fue acusatorio – _y no quiero nada de escapadas al hospital, es el cumpleaños de tu hermana, Hinata_

\- No lo he olvidado, ahí estaré – dejó que su cuerpo se deslizara hasta el suelo y flexionó sus piernas – y no mamá, aún no he llamado a Hanabi, la felicitaré esta noche – se le adelantó a la preguntaba que sabía bien su madre iba hacerle

\- _está bien_ , _te esperamos, adiós hija –_ dijo mientras cortaba la llamada

Miró su teléfono para tirarlo dentro del bolso, llevó sus manos a sus tobillos y los apretó sobre el uniforme azul oscuro, si había olvidado la cena y el cumpleaños de su hermana, Hanabi no vivía en la ciudad por lo que la veía pocas veces, tampoco la llamaba muy seguido o viceversa, además su relación siempre fue extraña, mordió sus labios mientras veía sus rodillas, su estómago gruñó ¿No se suponía que hoy descansaría hasta el día siguiente?

.

.

.

Sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda mientras revisaba unos historiales en la recepción, giró su cabeza hacia su derecha con el ceño fruncido, dispuesto a gritarle al idiota que se atrevió a golpearlo, sus ojos negros captaron a un rubio sonriente que corría hacia atrás para darle la cara, sus brillantes ojos azules lo miraban mientras un brazo de piel bronceada se agitaba en el aire saludándolo, las personas se apartaban de su camino y lo miraban con reprobación.

\- ¡Vamos Sasuke, estás lento hoy! – le gritó mientras giraba su cuerpo para correr más rápido hacía emergencias.

Enseguida cerró la carpeta y corrió detrás del rubio maldiciendo, ¿Cómo alguien como Naruto llegó a convertirse en jefe de residentes? Cada vez que lo necesitaba en emergencias al ojiazul le daba por buscarlo y golpearlo para salir corriendo, justo como acababa de hacer en ese momento, en lugar de solo utilizar el buscapersonas, una vez en emergencias rápidamente buscó una bata quirúrgica y se la colocó para situarse junto a los otros residentes que el rubio había _contactado._ El ojiazul se volteó con una carpeta en mano para mirarlos, tres de segundo año y uno de tercero, más varios enfermeros ¿Qué no había llamado a más residentes?

\- Bien, supongo que somos todos – dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se rascaba una mejilla apenado – Ino y Shikamaru, ustedes se encargarán de la segunda ambulancia, Sai y Sasuke, ustedes vendrán conmigo a la primera, ¡A trabajar! – gritó mientras se escuchaban las sirenas de las ambulancias que llegaban al hospital.

Ino estaba amarrando su rubio cabello en una cola alta mientras corría cuando sus ojos azules divisaron a Shikamaru ya al pie de la ambulancia, los ojos negros de su compañero estaban fijos en el hombre que era bajado del transporte, su cabello castaño oscuro en la misma cola puntiaguda de siempre, llegó a su lado justo a tiempo para escuchar al paramédico.

\- Varón, cuarenta años, sufrió una colisión frontal, presenta fractura de cráneo y lesiones internas múltiples, hace veinte minutos que estamos intentando revivirlo – decía mientras bajaban al hombre en la camilla – pero los bomberos también se llevaron un tiempo para sacarlo, es hombre muerto.

\- Eso está por verse – dijo la rubia mientras ayudaba a empujar la camilla en dirección al hospital.

Ojos negros contra ojos negros, Sasuke observó a Sai detenidamente, mientras que el flequillo de su cabello negro le llegaba a la barbilla, el de Sai era más corto, ambos tenían pieles pálidas, podían pasarse por hermanos fácilmente, si no fuera porque siempre había sentido cierto recelo por el otro moreno, él había llegado primero que Sai al hospital Konoha, un año antes, y todavía se molestaba cuando a veces le llamaban por el nombre del otro, para su gusto el chico parecía odiarlo también, nunca se dirigía a él, incluso cuando Naruto lograba que algunos de los residentes salieran a comer y beber juntos, simplemente algo en él no le cuadraba. Sai desvió sus ojos, lo que lo obligó hacer lo mismo, Naruto ya estaba ayudando a bajar al paciente de la ambulancia.

\- varón, 48 años, no tenía cinturón de seguridad, le colocamos dos litros de solución de ringer, distención abdominal severa, su historial dice que tiene problemas hepáticos, está esperando un trasplante – dijo el paramédico mientras entraban al hospital con el hombre en camilla.

Naruto quitó la sábana que cubría el torso del hombre – Abdomen rígido – dijo al verlo, las camillas que pasaron a su lado llamaron su atención, el hijo y la esposa del hombre – ¡prepararé el quirófano! Sasuke ve con el chico, Sai la mujer, quiero radiografías cuanto antes – ambos morenos asintieron ante la orden y desaparecieron por los pasillos junto a sus respectivos pacientes.

El rubio se quitó los guantes blancos enojado - ¡maldición!, ¡que alguien busque a Kakashi, lo necesito en el hospital! – gritó.

.

.

.

Encendió la luz del negatoscopio luego de poner la imagen entre las placas, esas radiografías no se veían nada bien, Naruto cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho observándolas, si bien no eran de las peores que había visto si eran graves, en sus manos sostenía los historiales médicos de la familia que había leído hace unos momentos mientras esperaba las radiografías de la madre y el hijo.

\- Hana, 45 años, fracturas múltiples en clavículas, húmero y dos costillas, gran hematoma amarillento en la zona del riñón izquierdo, necesita guardar cama y un psicólogo, tiene golpes en su cuerpo que no fueron causados por el accidente – dijo Sai mientras se paraba al izquierdo de Naruto, quien lo miró con el ceño fruncido, así que ese tipo… negó con la cabeza, y pensar que llamó a uno de sus mejores doctores para que lo atendiera en el quirófano.

Un carraspeo los hizo voltear hacia la entrada del cuarto de radiografías justo para ver a Sasuke pasar entre ellos, colocó las placas de su paciente en el negatoscopio con la luz ya encendida.

\- Ryu, 19 años, tuvo suerte, no presenta lesiones serias ni tampoco hemorragias internas – el pelinegro se paró entre Sai y Naruto – una noche en observación bastará – de repente el cuarto se hundió en silencio, Naruto estaba por decir algo cuando una enfermera lo interrumpió tocando fuertemente la puerta, el rubio suspiró internamente y dejó los historiales sobre un escritorio, antes de voltear a ver a la mujer de ojos y cabello morado, su tranquilidad se esfumó.

\- Dr. Uzumaki, el Dr. Hatake necesita hablar con usted y con la familia del hombre que tuvo el accidente esta mañana, dice que tienen 5 horas para encontrarle un trasplante al paciente, de lo contrario su hígado no resistirá – Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una bata quirúrgica con un poco de sangre al nivel del abdomen, los guantes de sus manos también lo estaban, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando en esa operación?

\- Enseguida voy Anko – la chica asintió y se iba a retirar cuando el rubio la llamó nuevamente - ¿Podrías por favor quitarte eso para andar por el hospital?, es que no quiero que la gente se alarme – se carcajeó como siempre aunque con un toque de nerviosismo, de todas maneras, todos le temían a Anko Mitarashi.

\- Están en un hospital tarado – su ceño se frunció mientras miraba a Naruto con enojo – es normal que vean este tipo de cosas – giró su cuerpo para irse pero miró sobre su hombro a los tres hombres – Además el rojo me sienta bien, ¿no les parece? – y sin más desapareció

Los tres soltaron una respiración que no sabían que estaban conteniendo

\- Alguien debe encargarse de esa lunática – murmuró Sasuke

\- En realidad, espero no ser yo – el rubio rascó su mejilla nervioso – bien, Sasuke habla con el chico, su historial decía que es candidato para el donante de su padre, puede que sepa que su madre es golpeada por su padre. Sai ven conmigo, Kakashi nos necesita – dijo más decidido saliendo de la habitación con Sai siguiéndole.

Sasuke hizo un sonido de frustración mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- demonios – murmuró

.

.

.

\- Hace dos años que su hígado no está funcionando bien, dejó de beber y entró en una lista de trasplantes pero su sangre no es muy común por lo que no hay muchas opciones disponibles – sus ojos grises fijos en los zapatos deportivos del doctor parado a su izquierda, su cabello negro estaba revuelto sobre la almohada y resaltaba en la sábana blanca, su piel ligeramente bronceada tenía muchas heridas y moretones por todo su cuerpo, a pesar de todo, su voz era calmada.

\- Señora – dijo el peligris mientras la miraba con sus ojos bicolor – creo que ya saben que su hijo Ryu es un posible donante, entiendo que no quiera presionar a su hijo, pero su esposo está en una situación delicada.

\- Ya sabemos que su hijo ha ido al psicólogo por este motivo – sus ojos grises pasaron del peligris al rubio que entraba a la habitación seguido de un moreno - ¡hola Hana!, que bueno que te encuentras bien, soy Naruto, revise a tu esposo antes de entrar a cirugía, y ya conoces a Sai – dijo señalando al moreno a su izquierda, quien alzó su mano en saludo.

\- mi hijo no… él no… esto no es tan sencillo, tienen que entenderlo – sus ojos se aguaron y miraron a cada uno de los doctores – Ryu es muy joven, mucho para cargar con esto… lo hemos… habíamos… solo denle un poco más de tiempo – Kakashi se incomodó cuando la mirada de la mujer se quedó fija en él.

\- está bien, que se tome su tiempo – dijo para salir de la habitación, tiempo era lo que menos tenían pero debía ser cuidadoso con ella, si el chico se rehusaba ella sería la única oportunidad de convencerlo, lo mejor sería mantenerla de su lado y que no creyera que fuera un desalmado.

\- Ryu debe entrar al quirófano si quiere salvar a su padre, no hay mucho tiempo Naruto – le dijo al rubio cuando este salía detrás de él.

\- ya lo sé Kakashi, no es fácil para él – le respondió Naruto – el tipo nunca ha sido bueno con esa mujer, es mucho pedirle que acepte, no sé si logremos convencerlo a tiempo, iré a ver a Sasuke – kakashi vió como Naruto cruzaba por un pasillo para desaparecer, el peligris se quedó parado en su lugar unos minutos para después recostarse de una pared del pasillo.

De repente el cansancio lo golpeó, ese hombre tenía al menos 4 horas y media para recibir el donante antes de que fuera tarde. Él no había dormido en toda la noche y cuando estaba a punto de salir lo llamaron, no quiso escaparse como otras veces lo hacía al notar que era algo serio pero sinceramente el caso lo estaba sacando de quicio, él solo quería irse a casa y descansar.

\- siempre puedo estar libre con Icha Icha – dijo para sí mismo sacaba un pequeño libro del bolsillo de su bata y sonreía.

.

.

.

Hinata estaba sentada en el mesón de la cocina, esta vez sus pies colgaban mientras se balanceaban en un gesto infantil, sus ojos puestos en la luz anaranjada del sol que se filtraba por las transparentes cortinas de la gran ventana de la sala, en realidad su apartamento era muy cómodo, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, tenía el tamaño perfecto, al entrar, a la izquierda se podía ver la cocina, la sala quedaba de frente junto a una gran ventana cubierta de cortinas blancas con pequeñas rosas rosadas, tres cuartos se encontraban a la derecha, contaba con dos baños, uno en el cuarto principal y otro entre los cuartos restantes, las paredes estaban pintadas de un morado muy claro, era relajante verlo con la luz de la madrugada, le deba una sensación de paz inigualable.

Sonrió mientras sentía como su falda azul con pelotitas blancas se balanceaba también al mover sus pies, un bolso cruzado marrón descansaba en una de las sillas blancas que tenía puestas alrededor del mesón, las cuales nunca usaba más que para poner cosas, siempre que Hanabi estaba en la ciudad, su madre la hacía quedarse en su casa por "los viejos tiempos", y ella no podía negarse a menos que tuviera guardia en el hospital, y si hubiera recordado ese pequeño detalle hubiera hecho un cambio para tener guardia ese día, suspiró bajándose del lugar, con paciencia y lo más lento que pudo se colocó los tacones marrones y el cinturón marrón en su cintura, para sujetar su falda y la camisa blanca de cuello v, con un suspiro tomó su bolso y lo paso sobre su cabeza para cruzarlo, se puso en camino hacia la casa de sus padres cerrando con llave la puerta de su apartamento.

Hanabi había dejado crecer su cabello castaño desde la última vez que la había visto, sus ojos blancos tenían la misma fuerza de siempre, y está vez su aptitud era más impertinente, Hanabi era una mujer de mucha presencia, siempre lo había sido, y todos parecían caer ante ella como el diente de león cedía ante el viento, su pequeña hermana era como un camaleón, siempre cambiaba para caerle en gracia a los demás, sonrió antes de meterse su último pedazo del teriyake que había preparado su madre a la boca, los dedos de sus pies se movieron en satisfacción debajo suyo, a pesar de que ya le estaba cansando estar sentada sobre sus rodillas en la forma tradicional Seiza. Cuando llegó a la casa de sus padres ya tenían un tenían un tiempo esperándola, se sintió un poco apenada y se disculpó, después de eso, los cuatro salieron hacía el patio trasero, donde había un pequeño porche con una mesa redonda y muy baja, el bajando dos escalones se encontraba un jardín lleno de hortensias blancas y rosadas, estaban sembradas de manera que hicieran tres grandes figuras de flores, un pequeño muro de piedras beige encerraba al jardín y limitaba el terreno trasero de la casa que había sido su hogar cuando era niña.

\- …nata, tierra a Hinata, hermanita – la voz de Hanabi invadió sus oídos distrayéndola, su mirada recayó en su hermana mientras tragaba lo que había ingerido – dije ¿Qué tal tu trabajo?

\- bien - ¿A dónde se habían ido sus padres? – supongo

\- ¿supones? – Hanabi alzó una ceja – Hinata debes ser más decidida, salirte de ese mundo en el que vives, aquí en la tierra firme hay gente con la que puedes conversar y tener una vida normal. ¿Te has dado cuenta de eso?

\- Hanabi tiene razón – su madre apareció por la puerta cargando una bandeja con un pastel de fresas – deberías contarnos más acerca de ti, tu padre y yo casi nunca te vemos a pesar de que vives aquí en Tokio, sé más de Hanabi que se la pasa viajando y vive en otro país que de ti. ¿Por qué no nos hablas de cómo es la residencia?

\- quizás en otro momento – negó cortésmente - no creo que les agrade esa conversación mientras estemos cerca de la comida.

\- Bien – Hanabi frunció el ceño - ¿Qué hay de tu vida amorosa? ¿Qué pasó con el chico que se te acercó el año pasado? ¿Qué hay de tus amigos? – su madre no dijo nada, solo la miró sonriendo, esperando con ansias su respuesta.

 _Oh_ , Hinata no quería, _realmente_ , no quería sacar a ese chico en una conversación, era muy vergonzoso para ella. Sus manos se removieron incómodas en su regazo, sus ojos se fijaron otra vez en el jardín de su madre y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Lo había conocido el año pasado en el vagón de un tren mientras se dirigía al trabajo, a pesar de que ya no recordaba ni su nombre ni su rostro, cuando lo vio por primera vez… solo supo que sintió algún tipo de conexión que no podía recordar, el tiempo se detuvo por un instante para ella, ya no recordaba lo que ese chico le hizo sentir ese día, ni tampoco recordaba lo que había sentido cuando lo besó en aquella primera y única cita, tiempo después fue que se dio cuenta de que aquel chico nunca correspondió a su beso, después de sentirse un poco humillada y despreciada cuando el, ahora desconocido, no la había vuelto a buscar, sin embargo, ese sentimiento tampoco podía recordarlo, se dio cuenta de lo rápido que podía olvidar las emociones que sentía, por un momento se sintió como una piscina sin agua, tan… vacía. Hace mucho tiempo que no se había sentido así.

\- ¡cuenta Hinata!, queremos detalles – su hermana le dedicó una mirada que no sabía cómo interpretar, los ojos violetas de su madre expresaban sorpresa mirándola atentamente - ¡rápido!, antes de que venga papá.

\- no hay nada que contar Hanabi – su voz era suave mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a su hermana - simplemente no funcionó, pero seguimos siendo buenos amigos – mintió, la verdad es que no había vuelto hablar con ese chico para nada, se fue de su vida como había llegado, en silencio e inesperadamente.

\- Hermana, eres demasiado aburrida – Hanabi cerró sus ojos mientras suspiraba - ¡eres médico, deberías saber vivir la vida! – Volvió a suspirar mientras su madre reía – papá se está tardando mucho con ese té, ya me quiero comer mi pastel.

Hinata fingió una sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros, ya se estaba empezando a incomodar. Ella era la que siempre observaba, la que siempre se reía de las payasadas de otros, la que vivía a través de las experiencias de los demás, ella era muy ordinaria para que ese tipo de cosas le salieran bien, su vida era simple, claro, todo lo simple que a un residente de segundo año de medicina se le era permitido, pero ella estaba _bien_ con su vida, hace mucho tiempo atrás había aceptado que algunas personas simplemente nacen para ser así, muy ordinarias para emociones tan complejas, y no le gustaba cuando criticaban su forma de vida, la hacían sentir mal consigo misma, como si fuera un experimento que fracasó y ahora no se puede limpiar el desastre para volverlo a intentar. Discretamente miró el reloj en su muñeca derecha, _7:00 p.m.,_ solo una hora más y podría retirarse a dormir, _necesitaré una charla con Kai después de esto_.

\- lamento la tardanza – su padre camino en sus medias blancas por el piso de madera del pequeño porche cargando con la bandeja de té – me distraje y el agua se secó, tuve que volver a poner más agua a hervir.

Luego de cantarle el cumpleaños a Hanabi, entregarle sus regalos, comer por obligación una pequeña rebanada de pastel de fresa (que odiaba pero que era el favorito de su hermana), y escuchar las historias sin fin que la menor de los Hyuuga tenía para contar sobre los diversos países en los que había estado durante todo ese tiempo, Hinata pidió permiso para retirarse de la mesa alegando que tenía que entrar muy temprano a trabajar al día siguiente, lo cual no era mentira, pero la verdad era que todo eso de la reunión familiar y las preguntas de su hermana la habían agotado, sumado a que no había podido descansar en la tarde por buscarle un regalo, una pequeña cadena dorada con el dije de una rosa dentro de un corazón.

Caminó por los pasillos de paredes marrón oscuro de su casa hasta llegar a su antiguo cuarto, la luz de luna entraba por la ventana, combinando a la perfección con el azul bebe que tenía la habitación, su madre había encendido el aire acondicionado antes de que ella llegara, hacía mucho frío y sonrío cuando vio que las cortinas danzaban a causa del mismo aire. Su cama se veía muy cómoda, sin intención de cambiarse se tiró en ella, desdobló el edredón de pequeños cuadritos en diversos tonos de azul, y se acomodó en posición fetal aprisionando la almohada entre su cabeza y su hombro izquierdo, no había nada mejor que dormir cansada, mañana tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar en esa noche.

.

.

.

Algo que aterrizó en su cara hizo que se despertara, pegó un brinco en la banca de los vestidores donde se había quedado dormido, sus ojos negros adormilados miraron el paquete en su mano, una bolsa de papas fritas, escuchó una fuerte risa muy familiar y sus ojos se alzaron para mirar al rubio de Naruto sentarse frente a él, imitando su postura, espalda recta y una pierna a cada lado de la banca, puso una botella de agua frente a él mientras que dejaba la propia en el suelo, también tenía una bolsa de papas fritas, cansado y hambriento destapó lo que le había pasado el rubio y empezó a comer.

\- Día duro ¿eh idiota? – Dijo el rubio mientras mordía una papa – sé que no te gustan mucho estas cosas pero la comida de la cafetería se veía fatal, es muy tarde – miró con una sonrisa al pelinegro.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, todo valía cuando tenía hambre, y si, había sido un día duro, ambos lo sabían, por eso no había respondido el insulto de Naruto como siempre lo hacía.

\- cada vez que coma me acordaré del tipo de las muñecas – dijo el rubio para después tomar un poco de agua – que chico tan raro.

\- Hm – en realidad a Sasuke le perturbaba un poco la idea de que un chico de 18 años se tragara 5 cabezas de muñecas, ni siquiera quiso preguntarle porque demonios lo había hecho, a él también lo perseguiría el recuerdo de ese tipo, sobre todo cuando ayudó a Naruto en la operación para sacar las estúpidas cabezas. Sentía la mirada del rubio en él, abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con la boba sonrisa de Naruto - ¿Qué?

\- buen trabajo, idiota – le dijo mientras reía

\- siempre hago un buen trabajo, bastardo – su ceño se frunció mientras desviaba su vista del rubio

\- ¡vamos Sasuke! – le gritó Naruto - sé que fuiste tú el que habló con el chico, Sai me dijo que los había encontrado dando un paseo por las afueras del hospital – lo apuntó con un dedo acusatorio mientras sostenía la bolsa de papas fritas con su otra mano – ¡Y no lo niegues!, yo mismo te vi desde la ventana de la habitación de Ryu. Tú lo convenciste de salvar a su padre.

El moreno no dijo nada y se limitó abrir la botella de agua para beber un poco, Naruto a veces podía ser tan molesto.

\- Quería que su mamá dejara a su padre – la cara de Naruto fue de confusión - esa fue la condición que impuso para ser el donante – ambos se quedaron en silencio. El pelinegro se hundió en sus pensamientos.

\- _¿lindo día? – Sasuke se recostó de la puerta de la blanca habitación, los ojos rojos del chico se despegaron de la ventana y voltearon a verlo con enojo - ¿Qué te parece si te saco por un poco de aire? – sus ojos se suavizaron y sus cabellos blancos se movieron cuando asintió con la cabeza._

 _Empujó la silla de ruedas en la que sentó a Ryu hasta las afueras del hospital, donde había una especie de jardín con árboles muy grandes que cubrían el sol, brindando sombra, el hospital a sus espaldas impedía que la brisa llegara por lo que todo estaba callado y tranquilo, entre los árboles había isoras rojas muy florecidas, se detuvo cuando un brazo de Ryu se estiró para tocar algunas, habló en un susurro que Sasuke no hubiera escuchado si el ambiente no hubiera estado tan calmado y lleno de silencio._

 _\- Nunca las he entendido – Sasuke miró la espalda del chico, dejó que continuara – cuando era pequeño mamá tenía unas en el jardín, parecían tan caprichosas, mamá las regaba como debía ser, las cuidaba con tanto cariño, y sin embargo, nunca florecían, solo cuando ellas querían, aun así eran muy pocas flores y morían pronto – el chico paró por un momento, Sasuke esperó pacientemente - pero las de mamá eran amarillas._

 _\- mi madre también tenía un jardín donde plantaba isoras amarillas – el pelinegro se paró delante de Ryu, quien lo miró con curiosidad haciendo una pregunta que Sasuke respondió con sus ojos negros – también eran caprichosas y morían rápido cuando florecían, mi hermano mayor y yo las arrancamos del jardín cuando crecimos y nos hicimos fuertes, ella nunca volvió a plantarlas, ni ninguna otra flor amarilla._

 _Ryu calló y miró las isoras a su lado, el amarillo era el color de la felicidad, esas isoras lo volvieron triste al escuchar la historia del médico. ¿Podría su madre continuar si él se atrevía arrancar las isoras amarillas del jardín? ¿Se enojaría con él? ¿Lo perdonaría? ¿No podría plantar otras flores menos caprichosas? No tenía que plantarlas sola esta vez, él podría ayudarle._

 _\- ¿y ustedes? – Sus ojos rojos volvieron a mirar a Sasuke que le devolvió una mirada confusa – tú y tu hermano, ¿no se arrepintieron de arrancarlas? – su voz se quebró_

 _\- queriendo o no, eran parte de nuestro hogar – Sasuke nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, pero quería ayudar al chico, por eso tampoco lo negaría._

 _Ryu lo miró por un largo tiempo antes de responderle algo_

 _\- Lo haré, pero las isoras no se quedarán, la ayudaré a plantar nuevas flores – Sasuke lo miró no dejando ver su sorpresa, sintió culpa, su hermano y él habían sido un par de tontos._

 _El de ojos rojos le sonrió por primera vez, a Sasuke le pareció un conejo que había encontrado una rica zanahoria, sonrió internamente._

\- Sasuke – la voz del rubio lo sacó de sus cavilaciones - ¿pasa algo malo? – Naruto lo miró preocupado, Sasuke pensó que sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal.

\- No – el pelinegro lo observó con detenimiento mientras mordía un papa frita, el rubio ya había acabado con su bolsa y estaba tomando de su agua, algo dentro de su estómago se revolvió

\- películas en tu casa mañana en la noche, idiota, ¡ja! – el rubio le golpeó el hombro fuertemente y salió corriendo de los vestidores.

\- ¡ya no soy un niño Naruto! – le gritó pero sabía que no lo había escuchado, negó con la cabeza, él no le compraría ninguna porquería al rubio para que comiera en su sala y dejara todo sucio, como siempre lo hacía.

Naruto nunca cambiaría.

Y aunque no lo admitiera, él estaba agradecido por eso.

.

Eso fue todo, la historia va ir un poco lenta porque todavía estoy pensando un poco en la trama, ya estoy escribiendo el próximo capítulo, en el que si se aparece Gaara, todavía dormido jeje no lo quiero despertar hasta que no sepa bien que va hacer de la historia, pero no se preocupen será pronto.

Espero que les haya gustado, si tienen preguntas o cualquier cosa que me quieran decir no duden en hacérmelo saber!

Gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Capítulo 3

Hinata había salido lo más temprano posible de su casa, aún no había amanecido, lo más difícil había sido abrir la puerta sin despertar a sus padres, pero lo había logrado. Cuando llegó al hospital se compró un café en una máquina expendedora y luego de beberlo se dirigió a la habitación de Kai, de todas maneras su turno comenzaba en dos horas, los pasillos estaban desiertos y el ligero sonido de sus tacones negros la perturbaba un poco por lo que apuró el paso, apretando la cinta de su bolso marrón cruzado. Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación un rudo frío la golpeó, suerte que se había puesto un suéter blanco, después de cruzar el pequeño pasillo que hacía la pared del baño, se quitó el bolso y lo dejó en el suelo, con su mano derecha acarició su brazo izquierdo buscando calor para luego meter sus dedos en los bolsillos del pantalón negro.

\- Kai, ¿Cómo soportas este frío? – Le dirigió una sonrisa al pelirrojo acostado en la cama, su expresión tan seria y extraña como siempre, se acercó y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas – están tan frías – un ligero tono gris cubrió sus opalinos ojos, colocó los mechones de su cabello detrás de ambas orejas y se acomodó mejor la pollina para luego arropar las manos del pelirrojo – así estarás más cómodo.

Hinata no podía evitar caer en el extraño encanto del hombre, que era mayor cuando la luz de la luna llena tocaba su pálida piel, siempre le había angustiado esa extraña expresión del pelirrojo, tan serio, sus ojos blancos brillaron cuando pasó uno de sus pequeños y rollizos dedos sobre la mejilla masculina para después dibujar el contorno de su barbilla, notó un leve cambio en la cara del pelirrojo, su nariz se arrugó mínimamente y algunos dedos de su mano izquierda se movieron, rió un poco, siempre obtenía la misma respuesta al hacer eso, Kai aún tenía posibilidades de despertar, lo que la hacía feliz.

\- ayer tuve una cena familiar por el cumpleaños de mi hermana – suspiró mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama – y no es que odie a mi familia pero… – hizo una larga pausa – cuando estoy con las personas no sé a dónde pertenezco Kai – Hinata le sonrió – yo siempre estoy sola y no es algo por lo que me angustie, sé que muchos no lo entienden, pero ya es una costumbre, no puedo encajar con otras personas por más que lo intente, pero en serio, no estoy triste por eso – una de sus manos fue a parar a su boca para ocultar una carcajada - ¿sabes? Si algún día me encontraran aquí hablándote de la manera en que lo hago, pensarán que estoy loca, espero que tú no pienses lo mismo – dijo mientras lo miraba.

La morena nunca le había prestado atención al sonido del monitor cardiaco a un lado de la cama, por primera vez en un año se encontró a sí misma escuchando la frecuencia de los latidos del corazón del pelirrojo, sintió la necesidad de llorar sin saber exactamente porque, pero no lo hizo, hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba

\- Kai, ¿Qué se siente estar así? – Su voz fue un susurro, el tinte gris en sus ojos se volvió más oscuro – No te lo había querido decir, pero las personas que quedan en coma… luego del año del accidente las probabilidades de que despierte descienden, son pocas, claro que lo tuyo no es un coma irreversible, aún hay esperanza de que despiertes algún día – Hinata volvió a pasar un dedo por su mejilla, vio como lo cobija que tapaba la mano del pelirrojo se movía, le encantaba hacer eso, es como si él le dijera que la estaba escuchando.

Lentamente Hinata se fue acercando al rostro del pelirrojo para observarlo mejor, el cielo estaba comenzando a cambiar de color, iba en un degrade de azul a rosado, unido con unos toques naranjas, el cuarto estaba en silencio y ya no era tan frío como cuando había llegado.

\- Hey Kai – le susurró – una parte de mí no quiere que despiertes porque quizás no te volvería a ver – parte de su cuerpo estaba sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, el tinte gris en sus ojos se volvió poco a poco un morado claro al notar como el hombre movía los ojos bajo sus párpados, ella sabía que era un reflejo, pero le gustaba pensar que la estaba buscando – pero no puedes seguir aquí el resto de tu vida – bajó su cabeza hasta el lado izquierdo del pecho del hombre - ¿Quién habrá sido capaz de dejarte aquí? Tan solitario, ¿o es que acaso eres como yo?

Los latidos del pelirrojo invadieron su oído rápidamente, no supo si era su ritmo cardiaco el que se acoplo al del pelirrojo o viceversa, fue relajándose en esa posición, con su cabeza en el pecho del hombre, una mano en su abdomen y acomodando su cuerpo al otro, sus ojos se cerraron mirando el cielo de la madrugada y escuchando el corazón de su compañero.

Cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo, el sol ya estaba en el cielo, ese día no había muchas nubes… y ella iba a llegar muy tarde para las rondas, en su rostro apareció una expresión de angustia y rápidamente se bajó de la cama, miró su reloj mientras recogía su bolso, 8:35, _oh Dios_ , hacía ya una hora y 35 minutos que había comenzado su turno, volteo a mirar al pelirrojo que seguía en la misma posición.

\- no despiertes Kai – los vestuarios estaban lejos, si se cambiaba ahí mismo tardaría menos en presentarse – lo siento mucho, en serio – le dedico una mirada de disculpa

Torpemente sacó su uniforme azul marino del bolso junto con unos tenis blancos y un par de medias del mismo color, tiró sus tacones a un lado y se quitó el pantalón negro lanzándolo al bolso, se colocó el mono donde guindó el buscapersonas que ya tenía miles de mensajes, se puso la parte de arriba de su uniforme sobre el suéter blanco que cargaba, perdió el equilibrio al intentar colocarse una media y cayó sentada al suelo, _duele,_ terminó de ponerse los tenis sin hacerle el doble nudo de siempre y salió disparada de la habitación prometiéndole al pelirrojo que lo iría a ver antes de ir a casa como siempre.

\- ¿Hinata? – La Hyuuga se paralizó en su lugar, después del incidente en el cuarto de guardia no se había cruzado con la pelirrosa - ¿estabas ahí todo este tiempo?

\- Hola Sakura – giró lentamente para encararla, en sus ojos verdes se veía un toque de vergüenza – es que yo… solo estaba… llegué muy temprano solo que – fue interrumpida por el sonido del buscapersonas de la pelirrosa.

\- la doctora Kurenai nos necesita – le sonrió – hoy nos toca con ella, ya atendimos el primer caso de esta mañana pero aún nos quedan más y como no llegabas hace como diez minutos que me mando a buscarte, vamos, la habitación del segundo caso está cerca – Sakura comenzó a caminar y Hinata agradeció ser interrumpida porque la verdad no sabía que decirle a su compañera.

\- Hinata – la pelirrosa jugaba nerviosamente con el cuello de su uniforme azul claro – yo quería hablarte sobre lo que pasó en la guardia – la Hyuuga se sonrojó un poco y evitó mirarla, Sakura quiso decir algo pero fue interrumpida por Kurenai que iba saliendo de una de habitación

\- ¿Dónde se habían metido chicas? Entren por favor – la pelinegra las miró con un poco de incredulidad en sus ojos rojos – Sakura – dijo dudativa mientras miraba a la pelirrosa – supongo que está bien - suspiró, Sakura y Hinata se miraron entre si y luego entraron detrás de Kurenai

Las tres mujeres se quedaron observando la escena por un tiempo, un hombre blanco de cabello rosado-grisáceo y ojos azules estaba acostado en una camilla con los brazos estirados sobre su cabeza para sostener unos pequeños rodillos que sobresalían de la camilla, una mujer blanca y rubia de ojos verdes estaba encima de él, ambos se quejaban de la posición debido a que los lastimaba, y era peor cuando alguno de los dos se movía. Sakura se congeló por un momento, volvió a mirar Hinata, sus ojos verdes llenos de vergüenza y le sonrió mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, la pelirrosa estaba muy incómoda, sobre todo cuando no le había pedido disculpas a la Hyuuga después de que esta la vio con Kakashi. Hinata miraba incrédula la imagen, un caso más que sumar a su lista de las cosas más rara que había visto en su vida, sus ojos se dirigieron a la pelirrosa que le sonreía, _un poco incómodo._

\- Bien, ellos son Kisashi y Mebuki – dijo Kurenai quien sostenía unos historiales en sus brazos – están… atorados, por causa de un piercing en las partes íntimas del señor kisashi – una de sus cejas se levantó y luego suspiró mientras el hombre hacía una broma y su mujer negaba con la cabeza – primero hay que ver donde se ha enganchado el objeto, llevémoslos por una radiografía, me adelantaré para preparar el cuarto – Kurenai le entregó el historial de la pareja a Sakura y luego salió de la habitación.

\- bien – Hinata no podía dejar de ver como la pareja discutía – sugiero que los llevemos lo más rápido posible antes de que haya más personas en los pasillos – dijo para sonreírle a la pelirrosa y ponerse al pie de la camilla

\- no puedo creer esto, ¿Cómo se les ocurre? – Sakura no podía estar en una situación más bochornosa que esta con la Hyuuga mientras se colocaba a la cabeza de la camilla para salir de la habitación

\- ¿Sakura? - la mujer alzó los ojos hacia la pelirrosa quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido y un sonrojo en sus mejillas, ni siquiera la habían notado cuando entro a la habitación, ¿Qué clase de padres eran? – por Dios, esto no puede estar pasando

\- Se adelantó la reunión familiar esta semana ¿cierto? – kisashi soltó una carcajada incómoda que se apagó más rápido de lo normal al mirar los ojos de su hija y su mujer

\- son unos pervertidos – bufó la pelirrosa rodando sus ojos verdes y evitando mirar a la pelinegra que había estado callada todo este tiempo, Sakura se disculparía con ella en cuanto terminara de arreglar el problema de sus padres, la Hyuuga pensaría que eran una familia de conejitos que no se podían contener, maldita su suerte, bufó de nuevo.

Hinata no sabía que decir, si a ella no le hubiera tocado con Kurenai este día seguramente la de ojos rojos la hubiera llamado igual, Kurenai le confiaba todos los casos bochornosos de los otros residentes debido a que ella siempre mantenía el secreto, no que los otros no lo hicieran, pero ella era más cerrada y nunca hacía bromas que desvelaran medianamente lo que hubiera sucedido en algún momento, cuando ella atendía los "casos interesantes" no había bromas en los pasillos, ni tampoco insinuaciones, ni peleas entre residentes y chismes entre enfermeras, y Sakura en este momento no podía estar más agradecida por eso.

.

.

.

Sasuke no tenía nada de sueño cuando llegó a su casa, a pesar de que el día anterior había sido pesado, pudo dormir durante la mayor parte de la noche en la guardia debido a que no hubo ningún caso en emergencias o accidente que requiriera su atención. Arrojó su bolso azul en el mueble blanco de la pequeña sala, se sentó para quitarse los zapatos deportivos grises, colocó los pies sobre la pequeña mesa negra y encendió la televisión colgada en la pared, luego de pasar varios canales decidió apagarla, ni siquiera había nada bueno en las noticias.

Se levantó para caminar hasta la cocina que estaba detrás del mueble, las paredes eran blancas a diferencia del gris amanecer de la sala, su ceño se frunció cuando no encontró ningún tipo de comida, ahora tendría que volver a salir, tuvo que haberlo recordado. Salió de la cocina para meterse al baño de su cuarto, el agua caliente le sirvió para relajar sus músculos, y a su memoria llegó el recuerdo Ryu después de decirle que ayudaría a su madre a ser feliz. Una ola de culpa lo invadió, él solo observó a su madre consumirse a sí misma sin hacer nada. Si bien él había sufrido también, su hermano era el que se llevaba la peor parte, era Itachi el que lo distraía de los gritos de su padre y de las calladas suplicas de su madre, cuando se encerraban en algún cuarto y se ponían a cantar o jugaban a ser superhéroes, no fue hasta los 13 que comprendió lo que estaba pasando en su hogar, cuando por primera vez vió a su hermano defender a su madre. Reprimió los recuerdos, eso ya estaba en el pasado, lamentándose y culpándose no borraría como había acabado todo.

Cuando terminó de ducharse se puso un bluejean y un suéter con capucha negro, si no compraba también las porquerías de Naruto, el rubio no dejaría de quejarse por una semana. En realidad, Naruto podía ser muy molesto cuando quería. Sacó su cartera del bolso y se puso en camino al supermercado.

Paseó por los pasillos escuchando a su estómago rugir, y agradeció a su suerte que el supermercado estuviera solo a unas cuantas calles arriba de su vivienda, fijó su vista en la cesta que colgaba en su mano, había dos cartones de huevo, tres paquetes de ensalada ya preparada, una pequeña bolsa de frutos secos para picar en la noche, cuatro empaques de champiñones, se paró a la mitad del pasillo de dulces (o porquerías como él las solía llamar), aun siendo médico y sabiendo el daño que le podían causar, Naruto comía todos los días y en cantidades extraordinarias cualquier cosa que tuviera azúcar y estuviera en un paquete ruidoso y brillante, su muy saludable cesta de comida se vio opacada por unas cuantas bolsas de pepitos y galletas de chocolate, como odiaba cuando eso pasaba, pero no se podía quejar, el rubio tenía en su despensa el tipo de comida que a él le gustaba para cuando quisiera ir a comer a su casa por cualquier motivo, incluso cuando se quedaba a cuidarlo cuando estaba enfermo o cuando se emborrachaba alguna que otra noche por tener el siguiente día libre (lo cual sucedía muy pocas veces).

Una imperceptible sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras pensaba en el rubio, Naruto había sido el mejor amigo de su hermano desde la pre-adolescencia, cuando él era un mocoso de seis años y ellos tenían trece, Itachi lo llevaba con él a casa del rubio en cuanto su padre irrumpía en la casa buscando alguna pelea estúpida, eso también pasaba en las noches, cuando su hermano entraba a su habitación mientras él dormía para decirle que Naruto tenía una nueva película e iban a verla esa noche, a él le parecía interesante cuando eso pasaba, se sentía parte del mundo de su hermano y generalmente las películas eran buenas, Itachi lo vestía rápidamente y metía su pijama en un bolso que preparaba para los dos, y de algún modo se creó un vínculo irrompible entre los tres, un vínculo que se estrechó más entre él y Naruto cuando Itachi se mudó fuera del país al morir su madre, ambos estaban grandes ya y él había empezado a trabajar en el hospital así que no vio porque su hermano no podía cumplir su sueño de irse a recorrer el mundo, viviendo de las fotografías que vendía a bancos de imágenes.

Pero aunque no lo dijera, Sasuke extrañaba a su hermano, Itachi era su hogar, su _único_ hogar, todo lo que le quedaba en este mundo, y no quería que desapareciera nunca, sin embargo, cuando Naruto estaba cerca él podía sentir de nuevo esa calidez que necesitaba, podía sentirse parte de algo como muy pocas veces se sentía, y Sasuke, aunque no lo admitiera, adoraba la sensación que el rubio le daba, por eso seguía comprándole sus porquerías para ver películas en su casa, por eso dejaba que Naruto ensuciara su impecable sala y no lo hacía limpiarlo con la lengua si era necesario.

.

.

.

\- todo acabó bien al final – dijo la pelinegra mientras le daba otro mordisco a su manzana sentada en la cama – en el momento fue incómodo que Kurenai nos diera indicaciones para poder desenganchar a los padres de Sakura, sobre todo cuando ella estaba ahí, pero ahora solo es divertido – miró por la ventana el sol del atardecer y luego volvió su vista al pelirrojo, soltó la manzana que rodó por el suelo y rápidamente bajo de la cama quedándose paralizada en su lugar

Los ojos aguamarina del pelirrojo estaban abiertos, _él_ estaba _mirándola_ , aun así no tenían ningún tipo de brillo y rayaban la indiferencia, _sin vida_ , obligo a los latidos de su corazón a calmarse y sacó una pequeña linterna del bolsillo de su bata

\- ¿puedes escucharme? – Los ojos del pelirrojo no tuvieron ninguna reacción al ser tocados por la luz y suspiró – supongo que es un reflejo – Hinata sonó aliviada y decepcionada

Ya esta era la segunda vez que el pelirrojo hacía eso, quizás lo había hecho otra veces en las que ella no estuvo presente, pero era la segunda vez que ella lo veía, observó los ojos del hombre, a pesar de parecer tan fríos, daban algún tipo de serenidad, una calma muy extraña, como todo en él, poco a poco se fueron cerrando. Ya no se sintió tan bien como cuando había llegado, recogió la manzana del suelo y su bolso que había pasado ahí todo el día.

Con paso rápido y distraído salió de la habitación sin decir nada, se encaminó hacia los vestidores para dejar sus cosas, botó la manzana y miró su reloj que marcaba las cinco en punto, solo faltaban dos horas para que su turno acabara, se sentía como un fantasma mientras atravesaba los pasillos y miraba a las personas pasar, en las salas algunos pacientes escuchaban las indicaciones de los doctores, reían felices, otros estaban dormidos mientras sus familiares sostenían su mano, pero todos sentían algo, y ella seguía tan vacía. Hinata nunca tuvo grandes logros en su vida, nunca obtuvo el primer lugar en nada, su baja autoestima en la adolescencia y su timidez la privaron de vivir muchas cosas, se abrió con las personas equivocadas y al final terminó herida, y sintiéndose muy sola, sacudió su cabeza mientras entraba a los vestidores para alejar esos pensamientos, eso ya era pasado y ella se había prometido no volverse a lamentar por eso, en una próxima vida quizás aprendería a disfrutar mejor de sí misma. Suspiró y se sentó en la banca una vez que dejó su bolso dentro del casillero, cerró los ojos deseando que su buscapersonas sonara pero en cambio su teléfono la distrajo, ni siquiera se molestó en ver quien era

\- ¿Hola? – su voz fue suave y tímida como siempre

\- ¡Hinata! – La voz de Hanabi sonó más ruidosa de lo normal – quería recordarte que esta noche tambien cenaremos juntos, una semana hermanita, te fastidiaré una semana – la risa de su hermana le perforó el oído y tuvo que alejar un poco el teléfono

\- sí, no lo olvido – mintió - no me quedaré a dormir esta vez, maña… - su hermana la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir un buen pretexto para dormir en casa de sus padres esa noche

\- está bien, ¿irás a la playa mañana cierto? – Hinata sabía que su hermana se estaba burlando – recuerda que papa tomó el día libre solo por llevarnos

\- no estoy segura, el hos… - Hanabi volvió a interrumpirla

\- de acuerdo, avisanos con tiempo, nos vemos esta noche – Hinata escuchó el pitido que indicaba el fin de la llamada

Salió de nuevo de los vestidores y se paseó por los pasillos otra vez para ver si podía encontrar algo que hacer pero parecía ser que todo estaba bajo control, el mundo conspiraba para que ella tuviera el tiempo suficiente para pensar en lo que había hecho con su vida. Se sentó en la sala de espera frente a las puertas del hospital, si tenía suerte quizás llegara un caso que requiriera su atención, suspiró mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se acomodaba un poco más en la fría silla, sus ojos se perdieron en el suelo, veía los zapatos de la gente que iba y venía, muchos zapatos, deportivos, tacones, de vestir, de todos los colores.

Un par de zapatos de cuero marrón oscuro llamaron su atención, el hombre tenía pantalones marrones también y parecía que le quedaban un poco grandes, se dirigía a las puertas del hospital, con cuidado y curiosidad subió sus ojos por la figura del hombre, su altura debía ser la promedia, su caminar era muy raro, como si estuviera conteniendo un dolor muy fuerte, el brazo izquierdo no se balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás como lo hacía el derecho, sus ojos opalinos se abrieron más de la cuenta cuando vio la correa que sujetaba sus pantalones y la camisa verde botella de manga tres cuartos, los cabellos pelirrojos se revolvieron un poco con la brisa nocturna cuando las puertas de vidrio se abrieron para dejarlo salir.

\- ¿Kai? – el nombre se deslizo por su boca mientras su cuerpo se tensaba, se sentó en la punta de la silla lista para correr, pero no sabía si seguir al hombre o ir al cuarto del pelirrojo, su mente era un caos y sus piernas parecían no responder a nada, en su pecho su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que pensó que era una taquicardia - ¿Kai? – volvió a decir reteniendo las lágrimas

Sin pensarlo corrió a toda velocidad hasta las puertas por donde había salido el pelirrojo, no lo encontró por ninguna parte, siguió corriendo hasta la acera frente al hospital, se vio hundida en un mar de gente, pero nadie que estuviera buscando, se tropezó con un par de personas que siguieron de largo y se desorientó un poco más, con la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas entró de nuevo al hospital y atravesó los pasillos con paso apresurado, oyó que Sakura la llamaba sin embargo no se detuvo hasta la habitación 125, sentía el pulso por todo el cuerpo y su mano tembló cuando giró el pomo de la puerta, con cuidado entró al cuarto cerrando los ojos y guiándose por las paredes, abrió sus ojos blancos manteniéndolos en el suelo, fue subiendo la mirada poco a poco, el cuarto estaba vacío, completamente vacío, como ella. Hinata se sintió más sola de lo que se había sentido tiempo atrás.

.

.

.

Ehh... Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
